fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Minako Akiyama
Minako is a main character of Aikatsu! Worldwide Idol Appearance Minako's bangs are parted down the middle, with slightly longer than shoulder length sections of hair in front of her face, as well as a small bun on the right side of her head with a long ponytail. Her hair is mint green, and she dyes her hair fruit-themed colors frequently, though she settles for raspberry during the World Aikatsu Tournament. When she's not wearing her school uniforms, she usually wears floral-print clothing that changes depending on the season. Personality She's an enthusiastic person, and tries her best to always encourage their friends to do their best. She is also highly ambitious and imaginative, which helps her in her idol courses. She is a very impulsive person who is quick to act, and is too stubborn to admit when she is in the wrong. Story Before Dream Academy Minako grew up in a fairly normal household, and was an only child. She was mostly left to herself, which meant that she could enjoy any interest without being questioned on it. She started to take an interest in designing clothes in second grade, she would scribble designs on her clothes, which wasn’t met with much enthusiasm. She saw her first idol performance when Hoshimiya Ichigo was becoming popular, which made her wear a bow in her hair for a good couple of months. She soon became interested in idols in general. The push for her to enter Dream Academy was her best friend's sister, and her insistence that Minako sign up Idol Status She is a Cute type idol, and wears the brand Tropical Dream, which she produces her second year. She is a novice who attends Dream Academy, and takes the idol and designer courses. She works as a model, and is the joint image girl for the Baskin Robins X Pon Pon Crepe Collaboration, along with Mei Morishita Owned Coords Non-Brand Coords * Berry Note Coord * Grape Muse Coord Tropical Dream Coords * Blooming Macaw Coord * Siren Neptune Coord * Sunny Island Coord * Sunset Ibis Coord * Islander Casual Coord * Sunset Festival Coord Vivid Kiss Coords * Color Lips Coord Platinum Beauty Coords * Emerald Gem Coord Idol Aura Basic Aura Light pink and orange hibiscus flowers, rainbow colored feathers that fall down and fade away near her shoulders, and dolphins in varying shades of blue that circle around her waist Diamond Aura Added to the aura are fruits that bounce around near her feet, those fruits being two dragonfruit, a pineapple, and two oranges. Name Origin Minako: 美 meaning 'Beautiful', 奈 being phonetic, and 子 meaning 'child'; together means "Beautiful child" Akiyama: 秋 meaning 'Autumn' and 山 meaning 'mountain', together means "Autumn mountain" Images tumblr_n7woeuEkAZ1s5yqz7o1_500.jpg|Minako wearing the Berry Dream coord tumblr_n753x1uY9o1s5yqz7o1_1280.jpg|Minako wearing the Siren Neptune coord from Tropical Dream Muse.png AuraComparisonMina.jpg|Minako's aura. Left is basic, right is Diamond aura Other *Her planet in the Planet System is Neptune *She was born in Pisces, which is the sign that Neptune rules over *She is in an informal unit with Mei Morishita, named Manatsu * Her associated fruit is the Grape, and her gem the Amethyst * According to Miki Wakahisa, her aura smells like orange blossoms * She has a skill when it comes to modeling, and is featured in a few magazines. * She's weaker in dancing Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cute Idols Category:Dream Academy Category:Idols